The Mirror
by QOTSAfreak
Summary: Rated for language. Nny's little wish to go to the other side of the mirror JtHM2 comes true. R&R please.
1. The Five Stages

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Jhonen Vasquez's characters. This idea just slapped me in the face. I apologize if somebody has already done this… Has anyone done this?

Note: The first Die-ary entry is from the end of Part 2 f the JtHM series.

**The Mirror**

Part 1 – The Five Stages

* * *

(Johnny C's View)

_Dear Die-ary,_

_I stared motionless, before the mirror, as always, I stayed until I'm convinced that there is no glass, nothing, separating me from the room I see on the other side. I imagine that everything is different. Over there. Better. There are people, in that world, who I would like. But, like always, my hand hits that glass. I know that if I'd only waited just one more second…_

_Shit._

_I'm gonna go kill a party clown.

* * *

_

**First Stage: Anger**

_Dear Die-ary,_

_FUCK! I'D BEEN STARING AT THAT FUCKING MIRROR FOR 7 CONSECUTIVE HOURS! DAMN YOU PIECE OF SHIT! WHY THE FUCK WON'T YOU LET ME OVER THERE?! WHY? ARE YOU TOO GOOD FOR ME? I CAN SMASH YOU IN SECONDS WITH MY FUCKING FIST! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE— Oooh…a salesman… A BIBLE SALESMAN! Ringing the doorbell I see… MUAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!

* * *

_

**Second Stage: Denial**

_Dear Die-ary,_

_No… NO!YOU STUPID MIRROR! You can't reject me… YOU CAN'T! Maybe you didn't… Maybe I just didn't notice that I already went to the other side… Maybe this is the other side… Yes… it's gotta be… I've been staring at you for too long… This has got to be the other side… It must be… Is it? Maybe not… PLEASE LET THIS BE THE OTHER SIDE!!! ARRGHHH… I'm going out for a BrainFreezy…

* * *

_

**Third Stage: Bargaining**

_Dear Die-ary,_

_COME ON! PLEEEAASSEE! PLEASE LET ME GO TO THE OTHER SIDE! PLEASE! PRETTY PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP?… Nah… that wouldn't work… I'd eat it… PLEASE? I'll… I'll GIVE YOU ANYTHING! A free toaster? It still works! Skettios? DELICIOUS SKETTIOS? Creepy Doughboys? They talk like fuckin' HELL but… they're still good! Blood? I have LOTS AND LOTS OF BLOOD!!! EH? EH? MY HAIR? My pretty, bluish hair? MY SOUL? PLEASE!!! ANYTHING! ANYTHING AT ALL! I JUST KNOW I'D BE HAPPY OVER THERE! PLEASE!!! Oooh…_

"_Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?"_

_I AM!!! HEE HE HEEEEEE! _

_Oh god… I think someone spiked my BrainFreezy… WHOOP! OH MY GOD! SUPERMAN! CAN YOU LIKE, SHOOT YOUR LASER BEAMY EYES AT THIS STUPID MIRROR? PLEASE? Superman? Oh... it was only the fridge... sheesh... what the hell's in this Freezy? Must be the expensive stuff... Boop.

* * *

_

**Stage Four: Depression**

_Dear Die-ary,_

_WHY? WHY GOD, WHY? WHY ARE YOU TORTURING ME LIKE THIS! WHY?… Oh right… I've been killing people… BUT… BUT… I HAVEN'T KILLED ANYONE IN THE LAST THIRTY MINUTES! ISN'T THAT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU? WHHHHYYY? WHY ME? I'm gonna fucking blow my brains out. That's it. I'm doing it. This will be my fucking last entry. I'm gonna FLY OVER THE STARS TONIGHT! OVER THE MOON WITH THAT FUCKIN' COW IN THAT CREEPY POEM WITH THE SPOON or something…GOD DAMMIT! WHERE'S THAT FUCKING NOODLE BOY THINGY? SHIT I'M NOT SCRAPING UP MY ARM! Ooooh… **NIGHTMARE BEFORE CHRISTMAS IS ON**!!!! (GASP! I NEED!)

* * *

_

**Stage Five: Acceptance**

_Dear Die-ary,_

_Ok dammit… You win mirror. You win. YOU FUCKIN' WON. ARE YOU HAPPY NOW? ARE YOU HAPPY THAT YOU COMPLETELY FOILED MY DREAMS? ARE YOU HAPPY THAT YOU ABSOLUTELY RUINED MY LIFE? OH FUCK ACCEPTANCE! I'M BREAKING YOUR ASS! FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT! ARRGHHH!

* * *

_

"(GASP) What's this?… My hand goes right through the mirror. What the hell is this silvery crap? The mirror's liquid? Oh shit, it's spreading. OH SHIT IT JUST ATE MY ARM! WHAT THE FUCK IS IT DOING? OH NO… IT'S SPREADING TO MY FACE!!! NOOOOOOO!!! AGGHHH!"

(3rd Person's View)

As the silvery liquid takes over Nny and sucks him into the mirror, Nny screams like bloody hell.

Inside the mirror, Nny gets thrown into a silvery whirlwind and gets tossed into oblivion.

* * *

To be continued… 


	2. Twisted

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own any of Jhonen's characters GODDAMMIT! LEAVE ME ALONE WITH MY GODDAMN TRENT REZNOR POSTER!…

And now a word from our lazy-ass writer: HI EVERYBODY! I've been on "HIATUS" for these past… couple…5 months… Yeah apparently those pesky white coats thought I had a severe mental problem… and I was caught snorting… "GRANULATED WINTERGREEN MINTS" in the past few months soooo… OMG! TIN FOIL! YOU SHINY THINGS!

* * *

The Mirror – Part 2

Nny's head struck the floor and he shuddered, opening his eyes only to find everything a blur. He was blacking out again. He struggled to keep conscious, but his attempts were proving to be ineffectual. As reality faded, he heard clicking footsteps which halted before him.

"Well, well, well… What have we here?" a nonchalant voice rose over his heavy breathing.

Feeling a sense of foreboding, Nny shuddered and all went black.

When Nny regained consciousness, he felt oddly numb. He squinted at the incandescent light that was placed above and he realized that he was lying down upon a surgical table. He sat up quickly and darted his eyes about the room frantically.

"Enjoying yourself, I hope?" a resonant, yet sinister voice asked from behind him. Nny twisted around and reached for his trusty knives in his boots and discovered that they weren't there. "Don't bother looking for them." The voice seemed to laugh.

"Who are you? Do you have ANY IDEA of what I am going to do to you in these few minutes?" Nny hissed at the svelte shadow knelt down in the shadows. The shadow laughed softly, "I believe you already know that…"

A skinny, lurid figure stepped out of the darkness and Nny stared in disbelief as a mirror image of himself was revealed. The figure gave a crooked smile, "But I suppose introductions should be made to mind the manners. I am Johnny C., but everyone calls me John. Of course, you already know that because apparently, you ARE me. Well, at least that's what your façade shows. Your emulation of me is quite good, however your plastic surgeon made a mess of your nose…" John touched the side of his face thoughtfully, "Otherwise, it's uncanny…"

Nny's anger flared and he harshly grated, "EMULATION! I AM JOHNNY C.!"

John merely laughed, "Sure, sure. Your guise is very convincing, but I, the REAL Johnny C. am inimical and you my friend… you REAL name, please?"

Nny glared at the other, "I am Johnny C. and I go by NNY! I would never take the name of the other, common "humans".

John smiled cold smile that did not reach the eyes. "Really. Nny? That's quite childish-sounding, but have it your way, _Nny_. I am real, while you, are erroneous."

"Oh PLEASE! You love hearing yourself talk too much to be the real Johnny C.!" Nny hissed.

"But Johnny C. has always been like this, dear boy." John retorted.

"Johnny C. is not some self-conceited, bastard!" Nny hurled back.

The doorbell rang (actually rang, no screams), diverting the attention of the two upwards to the upper levels. "We'll have to continue this later", John carelessly waved over his shoulder as he walked upstairs, "Unless you disappear… Would you?"

Nny glared after the receding figure, wishing he could stab his twin to death. After John disappeared from sight, Nny stayed for a few minutes, befuddled. He wondered how and why this was happening, but soon exasperated, he stopped and looked about the room once more. Nny's eyes widened in recognition, "Wait… this is MY house! That thieving imposter!" Nny screamed in rage and sped up the stairs to strangle the other, but as he hurled onto the first floor, he halted as he saw John. John had changed his clothing. He now wore a complete pinstripe suit with a tailcoat. Very Jack Skellington-esque. None of the normal Johnny C. attire remained except the steel-toed boots.

John looked at himself in the mirror for quite a while, fixing his hair until the doorbell rang persistently once more. John gritted his teeth, "I'll be right there." He continued fixing his hair, apparently not noticing Nny was in the same room. Once he was satisfied, a cold smile was set upon his face and he answered the door. A tiny frown followed and a peppy, cheerful voice told him why.

"Cheerleader!" Nny gasped. John whirled around slightly, surprised to see Nny in the same room. Ignoring Nny, John turned back to the cheerleader and asked politely, "How may I help you, mon cherie?"

The cheerleader popped a bubble obnoxiously with her gum, "Yeah, um like, my car like… stopped…ummmmmm… what's the like, word? Oh! Going! It stopped like, going in front of your yard!" She popped another bubble and paused, "Hey, you know, you and your brother are kind of hot for freaks…"

John smiled coldly and his eye twitched slightly, "Thank you." He reached out towards the girl and touched her face, twining his fingers in her blond hair. Before she could blink her makeup-encrusted eyes, John brought her face to his and kissed her. Nny's eyes bulged and he began to dry-retch. Backing away, screwing his eyes shut, he tripped and fell, but that did not stop him from scrambling away frantically to a dark corner, where he could not see himself making out with a cheerleader.

John pulled away and smiled at Nny, amused. Turning back to the cheerleader, he asked her name quietly.

"Britney!" The cheerleader smiled. John nodded indifferently and reached behind and gripped an axe and held it behind himself. "Well… Goodbye then Britney." He murmured nonchalantly and swung the axe. A sickening sound of a butcher's knife hitting a slab of meat, followed by a crunch was heard.

Nny opened his eyes and winced as he saw the headless cheerleader stand for five seconds before toppling over. Nny looked at John, who was sprayed with blood in the event, but he merely shrugged carelessly. He licked the blood on his lip and Nny winced once again.

John tossed the axe away and moved the carcass away from the door with his boot. He closed the door lightly and suddenly, his body jack-knifed with laughter.

Nny watched John cautiously and asked, "Why did you do that? Do you hate cheerleaders too?"

John laughed, "Oh no, I love them! They're so pretty and cheerful! I just killed her because I wanted to!"

"Then there was no purpose? No reason?" Nny questioned, wanting to rip his other into pieces.

"I killed her because I WANTED TO", John reiterated, "Just like I wanted to kill the milkman and the little Girl Scout this morning."

_He kills kids._ "And you feel no guilt at all?"

"Why should I? A conscience gets in the way of things and progress."

The doorbell rang again and John smiled swinging the door open, not minding to clean up the blood. Nny's eyes widened.

"Devi!" John hugged the purple-haired lady. She returned the hug and brightly greeted John. She started as she noticed Nny.

"Whoa, John! You never told me you had a twin brother!" Devi exclaimed and rushed over to greet Nny.

"Well, we're not really related…" John muttered quietly.

Devi did not hear John and beamed at Nny, "Hi! I'm—

John rushed over and cut her off, "Devi, this is Nny, like in NEANDERTHAL. Nny, this is Devi."

Nny was stilled shocked from her presence and sputtered, "Devi? It's me! Remember how I tried to k—

"Devi, we're going to be late dear", John interrupted again and extended a hand towards her. "Apparently I have a new Porsche", John added and gestured to the dead cheerleader.

To Nny's surprise, she laughed and took the car keys from the body. "Honey, that's 34 people so far this week! You shouldn't strain yourself so much!"

John chuckled and led her outside towards the car. Devi waved goodbye to Nny and shouted, "Later, Nny!"

The door slammed and Nny stood gaping at it, "What the hell is going on? That was not Devi…"

Nny began pacing and was suddenly struck with a thought. "EFF! D-BOY!" Nny screeched out. "…"

He was rewarded with silence and Nny's doubt grew. _Maybe I'm not the real Johnny C…_ He ran his fingers through his hair and decided to walk through town. He needed to clear his mind.

* * *

To be continued… 


End file.
